Sombras en el Amanecer
by Marzul
Summary: Todos desean algo que no pueden poseer. El juego del ajedrez quiere coronar a la reina ¿Lo logrará?
1. No hay palabras

**Sombras al Amanecer**

**No hay palabras**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri**

_"Quiero construir un mundo para ti y ese futuro incierto que nos rodea. Sombras que desnudan el alma, se llevan nuestro camino."_

Duermes, que calmada te ves dormida. Eres como la estrella que guía a la luna, pero aun eres frágil, demasiado noble para el mundo vampírico que está dispuesto a tenernos encerrados en un pedestal de cristal, cumpliendo la pieza perfecta en sus vidas, es esa la debilidad que no te deja pensar con claridad, crees que todo el mundo es bueno, gentil.

Tú no conoces la otra cara de la moneda, de la que yo me he encargado de protegerte, ese mundo repulsivo donde somos considerados como miel de un festín, donde la oscuridad brilla más que la propia luz. Sombras que se ocultan en sonrisas fingidas con el único propósito de matarnos y absorber nuestra sangre, el linaje que nos lleva a ser parte de un mundo desolador y vacio.

Eres como una frágil rosa que está a punto de nacer, distante de codicias y mentiras lista para resplandecer. Brillas con luz propia, la melancolía se apaga al sentir tus bondadosos ojos, eso de los cuales me tienen enamorado. Y solo recordar nuestro pasado hace que yo no tenga palabras…

"No hieras mi orgullo de padre, por favor hijo"

No comprendí bien sus palabras sin embargo Haruka interpreto al héroe que todo hijo desea tener, menos yo, sacrifico si propia vida para proteger a su familia. Quería construir un mundo donde los vampiros y los humanos podrían convivir pacíficamente, buscando la felicidad de Yuki y la mía. También esta Yuri, que inolvidable figura materna puesta en mi cabeza, tan hermosa como valiente. Invalorable. Un amor pocas veces demostrado como vampiros, eterno, puro, soñador algo de ese mundo que ha sido arrebatado por el repugnante consejo de ancianos, ese nido de ratas que busca el poder total. Irónico, ahora solo hay cenizas, un mal recuerdo que arrebato un futuro pacífico. Y aquí estoy yo, el escudo con cuerpo de rey blindado protegiendo a Yuki y ella aun no se percata del mundo verdadero.

"Prométeme que la vas a cuidar. Sé que lo harás Kaname, estoy segura"-Yuri beso mi frente en un acto maternal. Sentí dolor, un sentimiento profundo que se arraigo en todos estos años de infinita soledad, mis ojos se tornaron inexpresivos, vacíos cuando ella se llevo a Yuki sabía que ese era el final de aquella familia, intente detenerla pero ella ya había tomado una decisión. Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de llevarlas fuera del lugar, escapar. Aún lo recuerdo, esa imagen no logra desaparecer por completo, mi cuerpo era joven pero mis ganas de luchar iban mucho mas allá de eso, gire la puerta con presura y lo que encontré fue devastador hasta para un corazón hermético, Yuri estaba tendida en el piso con su propio charco de sangre y una sonrisa satisfecha. Había cumplido su sacrificio y se uniría junto al de Haruka que estaba destrozado entre la nieve. Intente despedirme de mamá por última vez, pero no lo logre, su cuerpo se redujo a pequeños fragmentos esparciéndose en el ambiente. Y al fin lo pude decir, luego de tanto tiempo-Te quiero, mamá.

Me di prisa al descubrir que el mayor tesoro Kuran había desaparecido, mi vida ya no era tan importante como la de Yuki. Rido al fin había muerto o al menos no sería una molestia en los próximos años, pero aun había vampiros sedientos rodeando la mansión.

Yuki.

La busque con toda prisa entre la casa, desesperado y ansioso, ella seguiría siendo un vampiro o…Tuve miedo al pensarlo, un miedo que inmovilizó mi corazón por unos segundos. Salí a toda prisa hacia fuera, la nieve caía esparciéndose por todo el suelo con pequeña ráfagas que impedían una visión más clara ¿Yuki, donde estas? La casa ahora era el lugar de un horrible crimen que nadie debía enterarse. Un grito horrorizado me hizo cambiar de rumbo a detrás de la casa, esa voz era la de Yuki, no había duda ¿Y si Rido aún estaba vivo?

Desde el ángulo en que veía la historia, Yuki ya no era más como yo, era más como el resto de la comida menos como yo, la había perdido. Aquel hombre la asusto, en su inocencia humana eso debía parecerle extraño, no reconocía lo que ella era hace unos minutos.

-Eres una vergüenza para los vampiros

Fueron las últimas palabras que dije a aquel hombre que pertenecía al consejo. Tome su cuello influyendo mis poderes en cuerpo, sus venas comenzaron a sobresaltarse y en breves segundos su vida paso a estar desgarrada entre mis manos. Una vida insignificante. Todo por ella, que ahora en sus ojos ya no encontraba la calidez, solo había miedo y desolación. Le ofrecí la mano con cautela, yo era un completo desconocido.

_Temblando en rojo, rojo, rojo, al borde el sueño, del sueño. No podemos estar separados… (On/Off-Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi)_

Nuestros caminos se dividirían al llegar a la casa de Cross, algo en mi sintió perderla. Ella era poco consiente quien era yo, que era la cosa que lo había atacado y por breves minutos ella me considero un monstruo, quizá lo siguió pensando hasta los últimos días de su humanidad, esta Yuki era completamente diferente a la niña que vivió junto a mí. Rido había causado un gran caos a su familia aunque por más espantoso que suene nosotros éramos una familia, pero sus pensamientos eran completamente diferentes, aún seguía con ese amor obsesivo, enloquecedor por Yuri, su propia hermana. Haruka también era consciente de aquellos sentimientos aunque los pasaba por alto, se sentía culpable por haberse quedado con la mujer que él también amaba dejando a su hermano mayor alimentar esos pensamientos enfermizos, nadie iba a decir lo evidente y logrando esconder a Yuki protegiendo su futuro pese a vivir encerrada, ella seguía con esa dulzura y calidez.

_No te enteraras de mis secretos. Amor mío._

Su pequeña mano me sujeto con miedo, ¿Que veía un vampiro con ojos de humano?, era difícil imaginarlo, yo siempre me había puesto del lado de la sangre para mi status la fragilidad no existía, solo era el poder y el séquito de seguidores. A duras penas aprendí cómo comportarme con ella. Tenía demasiadas dudas para dejarla desamparada. Yuri tenía un plan mucho antes de saber las ideas siniestras de Rido, había dejado la vida de sus hijos a merced de un cazador, el mejor que existía por esos años, siendo conocido como el "cazador legendario", la vida de ella ahora dependía de un cazador, seguía siendo una niña alegre como un recién nacido contemplando el mundo, jugando con la nieve entre los guantes.

Mis dedos se volvieron pesados cuando llegaron al timbre, iba arrepentirme y llevarla conmigo desapareceríamos del mundo si sucumbía a mis pensamientos iba ser el blanco fácil del consejo, mi sangre iba a ser considerada como la más preciada, entonces tenía que matar una parte de mi, junto al de Haruka, Yuri y el lado vampiro de Yuki. Dureza en mi corazón, ese era mi camino. Si yo titubeaba no podría proteger a lo que yo mas amo en esta vida.

Tome una bocanada de aire entregándome al lado oscuro del camino.

-Kaname-Kun, pero que haces solo con Yuki-chan, pero que adorable, es mejor que pasen si no se quieren congelar ahí afuera.

Mi expresión se ensombreció por completo, comprendiendo por completo lo que había temido, nos dirigió una mirada con lastima. Éramos huérfanos, estábamos solos y desamparados.

-Lo siento tanto-Repuso con voz temblorosa.

-Era inevitable.

Intento tocar mi hombro y consolarme. Ya no había tiempo para la debilidad, un ápice de cansancio y desborde de emociones era el final para el plan.

-Es hora de irme. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿No?

-Desde el primer día…desde el primer día que ella me lo pidió. ¿A dónde iras? No me digas que piensas ir a ese mundo tan ruin, porque no te quedas más tiempo y te despides de ella.

-No, es lo mejor, cuídala por mí. Adiós.

La mire de soslayo aun seguí curiosa por lo extraño que lucía todo en la casa de Cross, la luz, el fuego de la chimenea, siendo la primera vez que lo veía. Quise voltear y darle un beso, esos de los que ella solía llenarme antes de dormir profundamente. No había oportunidad para flaquear, esa noche yo también morí.

Los próximos años aprendí las artes de la mentira y la manipulación. Haruka decía: "Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él" Y así lo hice, con la complicidad de mi tablero de ajedrez, moví las piezas a mi antojo. Todo por ella, por Yuki, ella confiaba en mi bondad que aún no desaparecía-acaricie su mejilla mientras dormía-Confiaba que aun seguía dormida y lentamente me acerque a tocar su rostro, escondido entre la almohada, silenciosa y esbozando una sonrisa. Quizá en su dulce sueño me albergaba o a Kiryuu…solo recordarlo hace que mis fuerzas comiencen a descontrolarse mientras escucho la vibración de las ventanas, en toda mi vida nunca creí que un cazador pueda amar a un sangre pura ellos se odian por la ley suprema de nuestras especies y lo que yo siento por él es solo gratitud, encajaba perfectamente en mi juego con su única misión de protegerla aunque nunca creí que tras la manipulación de ese juego perverso pero necesario sentimientos se entrelazarían.

Un cierto descontrol se albergo en mi cuerpo, quería tomar a Yuki entre mis brazos y…Me tome la frente intentando controlarme. "¿Algún día entendederas mi amor? que sí, me sentí celoso cuando le brindaste tu sangre a Kiryuu, bebí más de veinte tabletas intentando suplantarte y a Ruka, prácticamente la utilice para saciar mis pensamientos de amante ensoñado" Me duele.

Cerré la mano de golpe mientras acomodaba la rosa de recién cortada del jardín de la mansión para acoplarla entre tus brazos desnudos, esa rosa se parece tanto a ti, frágil, pura, embriagadora pero sus espinas clavan a mi corazón por su indiferencia, se mezcla con tu aroma floral, entonces mis colmillos punzan, mi cabeza se nubla y lo único autentico que puedo ver son mis deseos de tu sangre. Mis ojos cambian de color por voluntad propia y ese instinto de vampiro despierta de golpe marcando la vena principal de tu cuello como un llamado de seducción.

-Nuevos planes están surgiendo, lo puedo percibir. En el aire se puede percibir la sangre de mis enemigos ansiosa para atacarnos en cualquier momento-Sonrió-Veremos, veremos, al parecer un nuevo plan está por concretarse. Es hora de jugar mi amor-Como un amante furtivo te beso la mejilla sin que te des cuenta, liberándome de mis culpas.

* * *

**Lo siento si les pareció demasiado melancólico, pero quería explicar ese lado de Kaname. UF…Narre la historia desde el punto de vista de nuestro vampiro sangre pura, ustedes saben lo que distingue a Kaname es su personalidad misteriosa y compleja lo que le hace tan especial, nunca se sabe que planes puede tener (sello Kuran) pero esta vez quise que nos narrara como se sentía ….Esta historia es mas un anime/manga no existe un UA, así que volveré con la idea que tenía en la primera historia que hice, el sumary no dice mucho, no soy buena escribiéndolos pero espero sus tan apreciados reviews, enserio…háganme saber que les gusta la historia o para cualquier opinión con respecto al fic.**

**PD: Antes de irme y seguir escuchando a On/Off, que fantástico dúo de hermanos, yo se que aún no termino mis demás fics (silbido avergonzado) pero esta historia era necesaria, muy necesaria para mis planes como seguidora la pareja Yume o Kanaki, no se preocupen terminare con todas mis historias eso está en prioridad, espero su apoyo. REVIEWS!**


	2. Apertura:Destino Oculto

**Apertura: Destino Oculto**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri**

Sorpresa. Un olor arraigado en sus sentidos inundo el ambiente de la habitación, era una mezcla de madera recién cortada y el follaje de los bosques, un aroma salvaje y natural. Abrió los ojos con pereza mientras relajaba las piernas debajo de las sabanas como un gato soñoliento, su primera sonrisa matutina le fue arrancada cuando sintió la presencia de los enormes pétalos blancos que aun mantenían las gotas del roció cayéndole por el antebrazo. Se sorprendió con el detalle o al menos lo intento por que cada noche que despertaba encontraba una rosa del color de la pureza aunque ya se había hecho la idea aun se sonrojaba de sus propios pensamientos, que pensaría él cuando la encontraba dormida arreglándoselas para sorprenderla ¿Qué debía pensar? Se tapo la cara con ambas manos, avergonzándose de tanta delicadeza con alguien que no lo merecía, él era como un recuerdo presente del olvido, un caballero de pulcros actos, un hombre que todas sus amigas estaba dispuestos a ser el blanco de sus miradas, que se quedara hablándole con toques románticos y la astucia de su cuerpo misterioso envuelto por la belleza de sus ojos enigmáticos. Perfecto.

_Un destino oculto. Sonrisas ajenas a nuestro amor. _

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, manifestándole la hora exacta que debía despertar y seguir las clases de Aidou Hanabusa, se había tomado en serio el papel de instructor privado para cumplir las expectativas de su hermano. Armo una mueca de pesar solo recordarlo para mejorar sus expectativas aspiro el perfume de la rosa con devoción, ahora le tocaba acomodarla como la vigésima en lo que iba del mes, todas eran perfectas mantenían su color intacto, su florero era personal, solo para ella acomodado en la cómoda de la habitación. Se mordió el labio contemplando la belleza de sus regalos. Afuera se podría escuchar los murmullos de otros vampiros, seguramente la mayoría deben estar despiertos limpiando la mansión, se apresuro por tomar la ropa que llevaría hoy, abrió de golpe el armario repleto de vestidos nuevos y algunas ropas cotidianas que tenía en la academia, recuerdos de una vida de fantasía sin saber la realidad de sus orígenes. Cogió el vestido vaporoso del color del cielo y se calzo zapatos medio alto, Kaname la había prevenido que vampiros vendría a brindarle sus respetos, se apresuro con el aseo personal y salió a buscar a su onii-sama.

Giro el pomo de la puerta como una niña que se escabullía de los vampiros que andaban en la casa en especial de Aidou, le debía presentar un informe oral de los vampiros en la antigüedad, tarea que había dejado de lado por pensar en las musarañas del pasado, se pregunto si Kaname seguía despierto o ya se había marchado a resolver sus múltiples asuntos secretos, lentamente camino en puntillas para no ser descubierta.

-¿De quién te escodes?

Kaname se encontraba detrás de la puerta sosteniendo un libro mientras sonreía por la inocencia de Yuki, desde su posición se acerco para ofrecerle la mano y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, a esa distancia sus ojos eran de cachorro juguetón y tímido.

-Onii-sama, yo venía para-Se mordió el labio al recordar el ardor traicionero de su hambre, quería intentar con probar las tabletas pero sus instintos se lo impedían, ese sabor artificial no compensaba en nada el verdadero sabor de la sangre.

-¿Si?

Kaname disfrutaba retorcer la respuesta por todos lados, quería saber que Yuki necesitaba de él tanto como quisiera pensarlo. Un instinto sádico que se poso hasta que ella lo confesara abiertamente su declaración de amor por sus deseos. Provocando en la joven vampiresa una mueca de molestia, sabía que ella llevaba las de perder.

-Quiero beber de ti-Confeso por lo bajo-Tengo hambre.

Sonrió satisfecho.

-Es tan fácil pedirlo

-Haces que me sienta culpable por verte como mi benefactor y tú no quieres beber de mi sangre, eso me confunde.

Cerro de un solo golpe el libro acomodándolo en la pila de libros que le esperaban ser revisados. Yuki en un acto travieso se lo quito de las manos curioseando -¿Cazadores?-Lo dejo caer al suelo como si se tratara de un libro maldito mirando a Kaname con preocupación, que nuevos planes brotaban desde la oscuridad de su habitación, ya se había ensuciado mucho por protegerla.

-No ensucies tus manos con mas pecado-Se acerco a él, tomándolas con devoción y sintiéndolas en su rostro. Kaname levemente le sonrió y prefirió obviar la respuesta, era tan gratificante el calor que su pequeña Yuki le brindaba para su mundo gris que no le importaba decir palabra.

Yuki alejo el libro fuera del alcance de ambos percatándose la caída de un papel delgado sobresaliendo entre las hojas, se agacho a recogerlo, asombrándose de la imagen mientras la dejaba bailar en el aire.

Kaname curioso por su conmoción, tomo el papel entre los dedos, era una fotografía, había perdido el color haciéndola parecer una foto casi a blanco y negro, eran Haruka y Yuri, sus padres. Estaban sonriendo bajo un día soleado mientras Haruka le sostenía el paraguas para Yuri ambos parecían muy enamorados, siempre cuidando el uno al otro como si la felicidad nunca se fuera a acabar entre sus ojos.

-Son tan parecidos a nosotros-Culmino temerosa de la fotografía.

-Los descendientes de los Kuran nos parecemos por que nos casamos entre la familia, son nuestros padres Yuki, aunque tus recuerdos son vagos ¿quisieras que te cuente de ellos?

Asintió levemente.

-¿Cómo eran ellos?-lentamente le quito la fotografía entre las manos y comenzó a escudriñara minuciosamente-Por lo visto tú tienes un gran parecido a papá.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Ellos eran fantásticos, siempre han creído en el pacifismo entre vampiros y humanos, fue su último deseo mas preciado. Haruka tenía una personalidad calmada, era bondadoso y de unos ojos tan benevolentes como los tienes tú, siempre estuvo enamorado de Yuri pero ella no creía conveniente casarse entre hermanos, es por eso que él insistió por largas décadas como su fiel guardaespalda, en una confesión me dijo que gracias a su paciencia logro casarse con ella. -Encontró a Yuki muy interesada en conocer la historia de sus padres-Yuri era fuerte, se exasperaba muy rápido con las ideas de Haruka, eran completamente diferentes, energética hasta podría parecer ruda pero en verdad era un ángel risueño.

-Tienes el cabello más largo que papá-Explico haciendo comparaciones con las manos-Pero en tus ojos veo desesperanza y tristeza como si te sintieras destinado a luchar con algo mucho más fuerte que tú-Recogió su cara al instante mismo que él cerraba los ojos-¿Pareces cansado?

-No querías beber mi sangre-Evadió la pregunta mientras retenía la mano de Yuki sobre su rostro.

-Aun no. Ver la fotografía me hizo dar cuenta de algo, una sensación más grande que mis propios deseos de sangre.

La miro interrogativo.

-No te preocupes, podría llevarme la fotografía conmigo, quiero tener algo de ellos cerca de mi corazón, te veo más tarde, Aidou-sempai debe estar buscándome para mis clases.

-¡Yuki!

-¿Si?

-Te quiero, no lo olvides.

Sonrojada salió de su habitación con presura. Kaname confesaba sus sentimientos abiertamente como la noche en la que le pidió ser su amante, algo que nunca iba a hacer es andarse con rodeos cuando quería algo.

"Mi fuerte pero solitario onii-sama"

Con Yuki fuera de la habitación volvió a poner el peso de sus culpas en los hombros-aspiro el aire con pesar-Tiempos difíciles llegarían para un corazón solitario como el suyo si Yuki lo abandonara. Suficiente lio se había buscando destruyendo el consejo de vampiros, pero había una nueva amenaza, eso era seguro era hora de mover sus piezas de ajedrez estratégicamente.

Abrió el cajón de la gaveta para sacar las tabletas de sangre, cogió vaso de agua que tenía a su costado mesclando la falsa saciedad a su cuerpo, el liquido blanco se torno rojo vino, llevándolo a su boca sin la menor ganas de beberlo. Asco, eso sentía, asco. Había pasado diez años alimentándose de esa porquería fabricada. Necesitaba probar sangre de verdad. Cogió el vaso con gran ira haciéndolo explotar entre sus dedos.

-Repúgnate, si tan solo la sangre de Yuki fuera tan fácil de tomar llenaría mis sentimientos más profundos-Suspiro mientras caminaba con cansancio al diván rojo dejando las cortinas abierta para dar paso a la luz de la luna, coloco la mano sobre su frente mientras la otra chocaba en la alfombra, era su forma mas reflexiva a pensar.

-¿Qué te impide pasar Takuma?

-¡Kaname!-Exclamo el rubio mientras corría a abrazarlo, se tomaba ese tipo de libertades por considerarse su mejor amigo. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se acercaría a saludar a un sangre pura con desenfado-¿No te alegra verme?

Mantuvo silencio.

-Ya te presentaste con el resto, Touya y Shiki estaban buscándote con insistencia por saber tu paradero

-Es que Senri es un Ichijou-Puso un dedo en los labios-Aunque Rima también lo es. No importa ya he visto a todos, solo faltaba saludar a Yuki-sama y a ti-Estoy tan feliz de estar de vuelta.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Indago mientras se sentaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Replico con suma inocencia, era característico en él.

-Luego que Rido murió en la academia-ensombreció sus palabras-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente hiciste? Quisiste quedarte a luchar con Asato mientras yo destruía el consejo.

-Mmm- Pensó con infantilismo-Alguien llego a detener la lucha con mi abuelo, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, solo que perdone su vida y ahora me gane su odio. Quería acabar con la línea Ichijou, siento tanto lo que paso en la academia, no merezco llamarme tu amigo por esa razón quería antes que traicionarte como tal preferí dar mi vida.

-Asato está vivo-Afirmo sombríamente-¿Quién fue la persona que te ayudo?

-No lo sé, ya te dije que todo es muy confuso y preferí alejarme por algún tiempo de mi familia, no soy bien visto como un Ichijou, realice viajes hasta que las cosas se terminaran por calmar, al parecer mi abuelo tampoco ha dado la cara por la sorpresa que tienes-Pese a la expresión de Kaname, Takuma mantenía sus sonrisas carismáticas, nunca podría descifrar que estado de humor tenia, siempre vivía muy alegre, como el candor de un niño.

-Tu situación no es buena, eso lo sé pero no quiero que te mantengas alejado de Asato, algo debe estar planeando ahora que Rido murió quiere el poder total y no dudo que sea capaz de aliarse con otros sangre puras, como los del clan Touma que estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo con tal de verme muerto, tienes que hacer las paces con cordialidad.

-¿Quieres adoptarme?

Frunció el ceño.

-Prometo ser buen hijo, formaremos una hermosa familia, Yuki y tú pueden ser los padres y yo me encargare de cuidarlos y tomaremos té de rosas con galletas y mermelada, desde que me fui Aidou esta tomándose atribuciones como tu mano derecha, es tan infantil.

-¡Takuma!

Sus bromas a veces lo exasperaban.

-¿Saber lo que me estas pidiendo?-Pregunto con seriedad-El viejo no creerá ni una sola palabra después que le atravesé la mano con mi katana, eso sería muy estúpido. Si, ya sé que significa vivir en este mundo pero la manipulación funciona muy bien contigo no conmigo, lo siento Kaname es así como yo lo veo .Estas volviendo a jugar con el ajedrez ¿Quién será ahora? Entiendo, no me lo vas a decir ¿Amigo o peón? Es una pregunta difícil de responder en estas circunstancias.

-Perdiste, esta vez juegan los caballeros

Ligeramente le mostro la curva despejada en los labios.

-Entonces podría ser interesante, me voy-se paro del mueble de un solo salto-Senri dijo que tiene una sorpresa para mí por cierto ahora envió a alguien que limpie eso-Apunto en la dirección de los cristales del piso y la mancha de agua sobre la alfombra.-No queremos más tragedias Kaname, cumplamos la destrucción a la que me siento atado. Tienes mi apoyo.

Retenido en sus pensamientos la idea que mas repercutió fueron los cazadores y el problema con los nuevos planes maléficos que incluía a Asato Ichijou, estaba vivo…Se toco la frente mientras recorría el contorno de la luna roja, tan profunda como sus ganas de beber la sangre de Yuki.

"Mi amor sobrepasa los límites de tu corazón"

-Kaname-sama-Escucho la voz sosegada de su guardaespalda personal desde la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre Seiren?

-Acaban de dejar una carta para usted

Inexpresivo la invito a entrar, ella rápidamente se aproximo a dárselo, un sobre sin remitente de un color blanco y sellado con él olor de sangre humana, lo pudo sentir cuando se acercó a olfatearlo, ahí dentro solo había una sola indicación chispeante de la misma sangre:

"**Sabemos tu secreto Kuran" Hemos sido advertidos de lo que en verdad eres ¿Qué harás ahora? **

**ATT: Blood**

Ese era el anuncio que sus enemigos planeaban que el juego sea sangriento, así que era hora que los caballeros se movieran, los hilos invisibles coronarían al que movería mejor las piezas .El juego no tenia reglas pero si un ganador, con el único premio su propia existencia.

* * *

**¡Hola! Yo también soy una Ichijou. **

**Agradecimiento a las personas que leen el fic, a los que dejan review, a las que ponen la historia como favorito y a los anónimos que me agradaría conocer, los fic son la esperanza para un corazón conmocionado por el manga.**

**Gracias a:**

**Rouse Malfoy (La Odisea): Eres divina, tu comentario tiene mucha razón y me encanto, gracias por los ánimos los tengo presente.**

**-Mia: Gracias, me agrada que te gusto el capítulo.**


	3. Yuki:La Princesa de Nieve

**Yuki: La Princesa de Nieve**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight pertenecen a Hino Matsuri**

"**Cuando tus ojos encuentren a la persona indicada tu camino cambiara para bien o para mal"**

Todo lo que quiero es ocultarte de mis pecados y estoy paralizado, busco entre nuestros rostros una señal, quiero que me mires y tomes mi corazón, comienzo a necesitar más de ti y eso puede ser peligroso, amor mío.

-Kaname onii-sama, Kaname onii-sama-Lo busco asustada entre sus sueños, no lo veía y eso la aterrorizaba-Vampiros, ellos me comerán, tengo miedo.

-Yuki-La llamo con esa suavidad de los cánticos celestiales-Despierta, solo es un sueño.

Su Yuki, la hermosa jovencita de ojos más gentiles que jamás había conocido tenía un mal sueño, una pesadilla como su vida misma, eso provoco que la mirara con pesar, de ninguna forma quería que fuera lastimada ni en sus pensamientos, vio como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aturdida se refugió entre sus piernas para controlase huyendo a la cabecera de la cama, ella en verdad debía estar muy asustada.

Busco su mano entre las tinieblas de la noche, encontrándola temblorosa, al tenerla cerca como un impulso protector la llevo a su corazón, para que sus respiraciones distrajeran la confusión, se irguió de su posición sentada para estrecharla contra su pecho, ya se había colocado la gabardina por que ya era la hora de arreglar sus negocios y al instante se desabotono para que ella pueda sentirlo cercano, su rostro se acurruco en su pecho buscando su tranquilidad, él coloco la cabeza sobre la coronilla de la joven vampiresa empezando a entonar una canción susurrada, quería que esa calidez lo embargara profundamente como si no hubiese mañana, que sus cuerpos se fundieran en esos momentos como uno solo, Yuki lo aprisiono por la espalda sin escape, sentía que sus manos aun temblaban por sus temores pero no se separarían, necesitaban que esos lenguajes silenciosos hablaran porque sus labios llegarían torpes y acabarían con todo el momento. Era así como debía volver a sentirse juntos luego de tantos años de separación, duradero, fuerte e incondicional.

_Cantando solo, mientras mi corazón habla desesperado. Años de separación nos han marcado y al volver a tenerte me hace sentir paralizado, quiero que este momento no acabe jamás aunque la noche intente cerrarme el camino. Separados pero nuestros corazones se llaman en la oscuridad, nunca sabrás de las formas que atrapaste mi amor._

Kaname comenzó a entonar una estrofa de una canción a voz medianamente alta, quería calmar a Yuki y tener ese contacto lo llenaba enormemente, siempre cercana a su corazón, sintió el aromas de las rosas blancas inundarla, a ella y a su habitación que era de color rojo vino totalmente acondicionada para su amada, la cama era enorme y el armario ocupaba gran parte de la habitación, como Yuki era la flor más hermosa de todas podría tener la vida en sus ojos a través de la ventana que daba al jardín. En uno de los detalles curiosos observo la fotografía de Haruka y Yuri en un marco principal en la mesa de noche. Aquella escena lo conmovió y a la vez lo entristeció, Yuki no merecía la vida miserable a la que Rido se atrevió a condenarla.

-Si pudiera volver el tiempo…-susurro poco audible

-Kaname-Comenzó a hablar detrás de sus sollozos invisibles-Dijiste algo, no te escuche, lo siento.

-Nada, solo que me parece un buen detalle colocar la foto de papá y mamá juntos, ¿en verdad te hubiese gustado estar con ellos más tiempo?

-Yo…- Acotó pensativa-Si, me hubiese gustado no puedo negarlo pero tú estás a mi lado y creo que yo no puedo culpar a nadie por las decisiones de nuestros padres, estuve pensando todo el día sobre ellos que ahora los entiendo un poco mejor, siempre nos han querido y para mí eso por ahora es suficiente. Gracias por estar a mi lado onii-sama.

-Yuki me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme onii-sama, olvida esos términos formales para nosotros, no lo necesitamos, entiendes, solo quiero que me llames Kaname, olvida todo eso. Mejor dime que sueño tuviste para que te asuntaras así, me angustie tan solo pensar que algo pueda lastimarte y yo no esté para protegerte.

Yuki soltó un suspiro lastimero

-Soñé que Rido regresaba por nosotros, quería tomar nuestras vidas y tu…estabas sangrando, había mucha sangre, era un charco completo y yo tenía a Artemis entre mis dedos, Rido no dejaba de mirarnos con esa sonrisa siniestra que lo catalogaba, seguía siendo perverso y yo…-volvió a quebrar sus palabras-iba a su lado, mis colmillos sobresaltaban en mi boca cubierta de sangre, yo era prácticamente un monstruo, tenía miedo de mi, Kaname, y tú estabas…Oh, tuve miedo de aquella imagen no quiero seguir recordando mas-movió la cabeza desesperada-Quiero olvidarme de aquello.

-Tranquilízate Yuki, Rido está muerto, no hay nada que lo pueda revivir, yo estoy aquí y eso es lo importante.-Acaricio su cabello mientras descendía la cabeza a la misma distancia que la de ella, podría ver sus ojos nublados e inseguros sintiendo su aliento cercano al de él-Yo…

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-Yuki-sama es la hora de sus clases, no lo olvide-Escucho la voz de Aidou interferir entre el sonrojo profundo de la joven purasangre.

-Es Aidou-lo confirmo-Hoy me toca clases de historia vampírica, desde el inicio de las especies, lo siento por preocuparte Kaname-sama, es solo que no puedo dejar que Rido aun me preocupe ¿viniste a dejar otra rosa, verdad?

-Si-Afirmo. El propósito que lo había llevado a aquella habitación fue confuso, luego de recostarse en el diván y pensar en sus planes no encontró el control suficiente de permanecer solo entre las sombras del pasado, su futuro incierto y decidió escapar a cuidar el sueño de su hermana como cada noche desde que habían llegado a la mansión Kuran sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-¿Donde está la rosa?-Intento disimular su estado, ocultándolo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kaname lo paso por alto, él aun no se sentía merecedor del corazón profundo de Yuki y de su confianza.

-Dejaras de verme con miedo algún día, es lo que más deseo en mi eternidad-acaricio su mejilla

-Yuki quiere mucho a su onii-sama, porque el corazón de mi onii-sama esta frío y necesita el calor de una familia.

-Yuki-Arrastro su nombre con amor -Mi pequeña Yuki, cada día aprendo mas de ti de lo que tú misma puedes imaginar.

Yuki tan solo se envolvió en los brazos de Kaname sintiéndose culpable por no decirle lo que en verdad había soñado-_Yuki guardar secretos resultan ser peligrosos y más si Kaname siente que tu le mientes, en verdad eres egoísta. _

-Kaname-sama, puedo pedirte un favor

_-_El que desees Yuki, todo lo que venga de tus labios será recibido por mí sin ninguna protesta_._

-Quiero…-resultaba tan difícil decirlo a voz alta que pensarlo - que tu y yo salgamos un día para nosotros, es decir estar en la mansión hace que mis recuerdos sean más vividos y eso me asusta.

-Yuki aún no puedes dominar tus poderes, salir puede ser peligroso para ti, además tienes clases con Aidou, no me digas que intentas escapar de él, es momento que yo también deba irme, se buena chica que yo llegare en la mañana.

-Comprendo-escucho su voz desilusionada como el paseo prometido que no iba a realizarse-Cuídate y dile a Aidou- sempai que iré más tarde a clases, no te preocupes yo estaré bien.

Vio como ella giraba su cuerpo para acurrucarse entre las sabanas y sollozar silenciosa, verla así le partía el corazón pero más le dolería si la perdiera, Yuki era como ya lo había dicho antes una rosa, pura, frágil y tan hermosa pero sus espinas enredaban su corazón sin retorno.

-El bosque yume esta cercano a la mansión y si partimos ahora creo que podremos llegar al amanecer ¿Te agrada la idea?

Yuki levemente giro la cabeza dejando ver sus hermosos y redondos ojos granates, aquellos que salían a la luz por hambre o por alguna emoción intensa.

-Puede ser divertido-Concluyo la joven vampiresa girándose para que no la viera a los ojos - Estaré lista en unos minutos.

Kaname cerró la puerta mientras una curvatura amable se distinguió al ver a Seiren parada dos metros de distancia dándole sus respetos.

-Kaname-sama, acabo de investigar lo que usted pidió y he descubierto ciertos datos interesantes en referencia de Asato Ichijou.

-Excelente Seiren, pero hoy debo hacer algo importante, hablaremos de ese tema más tarde.

Kaname sonreía levemente, Yuki hacia cosas inimaginables con él, podría ser chofer, botones, psicólogo, maestro pero cuando seria su amante…

-¿Kaname-sama, vas a salir?-Pregunto Aidou desde las escaleras.

-Sí.

-Yuki-sama, tendrá mucho que hacer hoy, puedo asegurarlo, está progresando desde su llegada, le agrada escuchar la historia de los vampiros, es lo que más a ha aprendido.

-Es una buena noticia Aidou, pero hoy saldré con Yuki

-Emmm…claro, yo entiendo, disculpe mi atrevimiento.

El vampiro sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Puedes distraerte Aidou, hoy es un día libre para todos, te agradezco el empeño que pones como tutor de Yuki.

-Es un honor para mí estar ha servicio de un sangre pura-Sonrió satisfecho- Era el primer cumplido que Kaname hacia a Aidou, luego de meses, levantando su ego de aristócrata.

Yuki Kuran descendió las escaleras a un paso torpe por los zapatos altos que se había propuesto utilizar para la fiesta anunciada en unas cuantas semanas, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda vaporoso y el cabello suelto resaltaba su esbelta figura.

-Hola Yuki-chan, que bueno verte hoy-La voz de Takuma la sorprendió por completo

-Ichijou sempai-Dijo con puro asombro-¿Tú estás vivo? (soltó la pregunta sin ninguna mala intensión)-Eh, quiero decir que…Me alegra que estés bien, Shiki y Rima estuvieron buscándote por semanas sin recibir alguna noticia.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, me alegra tanto verte Yuki-chan, llegue ayer por la noche a casa y quise rendir mis respetos a ustedes, al parecer encontré a Kaname en perfectas condiciones al estar en tu compañía.

-¿enserio?-Yuki se masajeo la nuca, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios de los vampiros-Te lo agradezco Ichijou-sempai.

-¿Yuki estas lista?-Pregunto Kaname mientras terminaba la charla con Aidou.

-Si onii-sama, podemos irnos.

-¿Ustedes dos saldrán?-Ruka parecía sorprendida por la respuesta

Kain miro atento a las expresiones de los sangre puras, quizá ese comentario podría ser malentendidos con ambos.

-Es mejor irnos Yuki antes del amanecer

Los dos jóvenes partieron con dirección a la puerta saludando a los vampiros que estaban sentados en la mesa.

-¿Qué crees que hagan ellos dos?-Pregunto Senri a Ichijou mientras seguía sirviendo las tazas de té-Parecen tanto una pareja.

-Dirás una pareja dispareja-intervino Rima dándole de comer un pocky –Esos dos se parecen como el agua y el aceite.

-No lo digas ni en broma-Corrigió Aidou-Si Kaname-sama se entera imagínate que puede pensar de nosotros, yo no quiero que Kaname-sama tenga un mal concepto de mi, que yo hablo a sus espaldas.

-Ahí hablo el defensor-Apunto Shiki.

-¡Senri!

-Ellos intentaran conocerse mejor, he vivido con Kaname y lo conozco muy bien, creo que hace falta que esos dos tengan una oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Yuki es demasiado joven para entenderlo a la perfección. Solo espero que Kaname deje su brazo a torcer y ambos encuentren lo que tanto buscan.

Con ese comentario los aristócratas se quedaron observando el rugido del automóvil partiendo al bosque mientras sus figuras enaltecidas quedaban silenciosas en medio de la ceremonia del té.

* * *

Durante el trayecto al bosque ninguno de los dos hablo, no sabía cómo interactuarían .Kaname estaba perdido en los pensamientos con una mano sobre la mandíbula y la otra en las piernas. Yuki estaba realmente inquieta, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro pese a estar atada al asiento por el cinturón de seguridad

-Pareces aburrida-Soltó Kaname

-¿Lo crees?-Rio tontamente- No lo estoy.

-No me mientas Yuki, puedes decir todas tus curiosidades que yo estaré fascinado en responderte.

-No es nada Kaname-sama

-¿Yuki? Quiero la verdad.

-Porque no quieres beber mi sangre, sabe mal o algo así…-Esa no fue la verdadera pregunta que tenía en la cabeza pero era la primordial para continuar con sus vidas sin secretos

Kaname suspiro cansado.

-Yuki tu sangre es exquisita, no sabes cuánto deseo que pertenezcas a mi lado y aceptarlo como el regalo más grande pero existen ciertas limitaciones que no quiero someterte.

-¿Someterme? Que limitaciones puede existir.

Kaname se atrevió a verla a los ojos concentrándose para que ella se enterara de la verdad.

-Cuando un vampiro ama a su pareja profundamente hace que desee su sangre más que nada en este mundo, como una adicción sin retorno, tengo miedo por ti que no sea tan fuerte como tú piensas y drene tu sangre si no controlo mi mente, los poderes de un sangre pura son muy peligrosos si perdemos el control, lo único que siempre te he pedido es que trates de controlarte esa es la razón principal por que los nobles nos respetan a cierto modo, nosotros podemos hacer cosas inimaginables con un solo chasquido de dedos, jamás me lo perdonaría si yo llegara a lastimarte. No quiero que pienses que te rechazo, pero tu sangre para mí es un diamante que quiero conservar intacto.

Yuki se sonrojo intensamente. Kaname había hablado de amor, miedo y deseo…Es que acaso ese vampiro con cuerpo de hombre perfecto temía lastimarla tanto. Intento acercarse a él y tomar su mano para posarse cerca de su corazón como lo había hecho en la mañana pero se reprimió. Maldito sea el momento que todo era tan confuso.

-Hemos llegado.

-¡Sí!-Exclamo Yuki dándole una sonrisa infantil-Anda Kaname-sama, dijiste que hoy nos divertiríamos.

_¿Lo dijo?_

-Por favor, estaremos aquí a las cinco de la mañana, puede regresar a la mansión-Ordeno con rapidez ya que la mano de la menor de los Kuran lo dominaba con mucha energía para salir del automóvil-Yuki esos no son modales de una señorita.

-Yuki se quiere divertir con su onii-san por lo menos hoy en que no te fuiste tan temprano a solucionar tus negocios, quiero a mi onii-san conmigo.

-Yuki-Recogió un mechón de su cabello para colocarlo detrás de la oreja-Me haces tan feliz, a veces pienso que vivo en un sueño y que la felicidad para personas como yo es tan distante como la luna a la vista de un niño.

Kaname explico que el bosque Yume es de la propiedad de los Kuran, que siempre venía a jugar con Haruka cuando era pequeño o al menos era sometido para ser tratado como un niño normal, en aquel tiempo en que nadie sabía de la existencia de Yuki ni siquiera el sequito de seguidores rodeándolos para retomar el trono. Eran el anuncio de las típicas mañanas de verano donde el sol se posa en el cielo con insistencia desde la madrugada, apenas iban a ser la tres de la mañana donde todos los humanos dormían en sus camas sin pensar en su existencia, cuando amaneciera el sol iba a ser esplendoroso y ellos debían estar en la mansión lo más rápido posible, era irritante sentir como quemaba, él que era un vampiro con experiencia se fastidiaba e imaginar a Yuki con sus poderes recién formados seria más peligroso. Atravesaron el bosque silencioso, pasaron años que no volvía de vuelta era un buen lugar para pensar y desahogarse pero desde que Yuki se había convertido en una adolecente más independiente tenía motivos de sobra para quedarse rodeándole el camino sin que se diera cuenta. La oscuridad no fue un impedimento para ambos, se guiaban bien por sus sentidos vampíricos, Kaname iba a atravesar un río, porque Yuki necesitaba respirar un aire más puro del que existía en la mansión, la tomo de la mano para que atravesaran las rocas puntiagudas impidiendo el paso al otro lado del rio.

-Segura que quieres cruzar -Dijo mientras le apretaba de la mano para continuar su camino.

-Kaname, no soy tan frágil-Replico resentida, pero tomándoselo a la broma-Yo soy fuerte.

Descansaron a la orilla del rio que cruzaba sus caminos para continuar con una sorpresa que tenía preparado para Yuki desde hace años, mostrarle la Rosa que florece cada diez años era su objetivo pero no quería esforzar a Yuki que parecía tan distraída por lo silencioso que estaba el bosque, ninguno de los dos quería decir alguna palabra, seguía ese silencio que se formaba como una pesada piedra impidiendo el blindaje que ambos habían formado.

-Yo…

-Yo…

Rieron nerviosos, Yuki giro la cabeza para contemplar los arboles ¿Por qué resultaba difícil hablar con Kaname sin dejar de pensar en…? Voltio para ver sus inocentes ojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Los labios llenos de Yuki lo provocaban, eran suaves, delicados como los de una joven que descubría el amor, aquella sonrisa que delineaba su rostro hizo que su ilusión de volviera mas fuerte porque sintió como Yuki lo miraba con curiosidad, iba a besarla eso ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno de los dos fue consiente quien daría el primera paso, los centímetros eran eternos de alcanzar a sus corazones alborotados, Kaname guiado por los ojos claros de su adorada Yuki aproximo sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo que sus alientos se mezclaban cautelosamente, la joven aun inexperta trago saliva esperando el momento preciso, en un lugar donde nadie los molestaría estaría unidos por unos momentos sin la presencia de un inoportuno, los ojos de Kaname soltaron una pregunta muda que si podría hacerlo y ella asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender de todas las formas que deseaba tener su boca unida a la suya, sin pretensiones arrogantes, iguales, Kaname se deslizo entre la hierba para tomarla, sus movimientos fueron castos evitando que Yuki se sintiera demasiado nerviosa, ella separo sus labios para entregárselos por completo, sus bocas fueron con tímidos movimientos a medida que acoplaban como rompecabezas de una sola pieza, Kaname quería explorar a profundidad la mezcla de sensaciones, Yuki sintió lo mismo entregándose a sus nuevas sensaciones que explotaban en su vientre, mariposas revoloteándole el estomago, aquel beso que inicio con temor fue llegando a ser posesivo y desconocido para sus cuerpos, Kaname alejado de todo su presente recorrió los labios delgados con mucha pasión envolviéndolo con la mezcla de sabores escondidos, sé dejo guiar por el llamado de su cuerpo y tomo a su acompañante por la cintura, mientras apoyaba el codo para que ambos cayeran sobre la hierba haciéndola descender con sumo cuidado, observo como Yuki lo miraba desde abajo con ansiedad mientras se mordía el labio inferior silenciosa, una expresión apetecible para sus deseos, volvió a su boca luego que el aire les fue imposible resistir, ella lo esperaba, su boca recorrió su mandíbula, algo había comenzado a aflorar por todo el cuerpo, una sensación extraña de deseo irrefrenable, Yuki tendida sobre la hierba era como un ángel pecando con un demonio, a él tan solo le importaba sentirla cerca de su corazón, los besos usados por su acompañante resultaron ser tiernos y tímidos, como cuando se los repartía de pequeña, así era Yuki y nunca cambiaria, así la quería, a la dulce, a la cálida y sobre todo a la bondadosa-Yuki-La nombro entre jadeos intensificando la presión que ejercía encima de ella, sentía como su vestido dejaba al descubierto sus piernas torneadas chocando la piel contra el pantalón, fue un encuentro para su cabeza, esto estaba avanzando peligrosamente, ella lo hipnotizo cuando comenzó a intensificar los movimientos y tomarlo por la espalda, Kaname se sintió perturbado siguiendo el llamado de sus deseos, desabotonó los tres primeros botones que tapaban el cuello de su amada y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente marcados por las venas, saboreó la piel de Yuki mientras ella abrió los ojos como plato sorprendida por el acto-Hazlo ahora, quiero sentirme contigo, no te detengas, bebe de mi sangre.

-No desees cosas peligrosas por que cuando eso suceda yo no sabré que hacer. No tientes al demonio por que la delgada línea puede romperse.

La vio desde aquella distancia, separándose de su contacto corporal, los ojos de Kaname volvieron a ser más centrados que deseosos mientas con la mano derecha terminaba de acariciar la mejilla de Yuki, su contacto era la calidez misma del fuego rompiendo los cristales de hielo. ¿Porque ella lo perturbaba así? Era mágica, una hechicera o una sirena, no ella era una vampiresa con un corazón humano, esa era una verdad aunque su cuerpo temblaba por volverla a sentir.

-Regresemos-Delicadamente le abrocho los botones del vestido mientras besaba su frente-Yuki-volvió a arrastrar su nombre con el amor confesado desde niños.

Aquella mañana de regreso a la mansión Hanabusa, Yuki se había quedado dormida en sus piernas, su respiración era tan pausada que Kaname sintió que ella era irreal ¿Cómo alguien celestial bajaba del paraíso para cuidar a un demonio pecador?, no lo entendía, pero la amaba tan intensamente que dolía perseguir las sombras del pasado, fue cuando Kaname Kuran se dio cuenta de dos cosas importantes, la primera que Yuki era mucho más importante de lo que había creído, no solo tenía su corazón sino que silenciosamente se estaba apoderándose de su autocontrol y la otra temía que aquellos enemigos envueltos por antifaces lo condenara sin darle la oportunidad a amar. Acaricio sus cabellos acomodándolos en la cintura ceñida por el vestido que llevaba, no quería planear emboscadas ciegas, Yuki dormía su lado y su corazón en movimiento cruzaría la soledad.

* * *

**Es un regalo para todas ustedes. Espero un comentario para mí, los estere esperando, dejen reviews y hagan feliz a esta autora, un saludo enorme a todas.**

**Gracias a:**

**Vicky-sama: De veras, ¿Eres una Ichijou? Genial, somos mas, aquí te traigo otra actualización.**


End file.
